My Destiny
by Teen-Titans-Raven
Summary: A one shot story about Raven that occurs during 'The End' parts 2 and 3. It is told completely from Raven's POV. PLEASE read and Review, if people like it, I will do more.


_My Destiny_

I glance behind me. It looms there still. I look before me, I can't hide, and I can't run away. My fate is sealed. I never said goodbye, I never told him of my love. There is nothing I can do. It was all written in stone. I try to find one last way to escape, but not even my mind answers. Nevermore is no longer a place, never again now defines my existence. My emotions run amok, he is coming. My last comfort comes from knowing that at least my friends have the best protection that I can give them. I begin the spell as one in a trance. I no longer control my body. I have become a portal. The last I see is him, my love pounding on the force field I had created to protect them even more. Then everything became a bright light, and I blacked out.

All is dark. Am I dead? It is cold, have I become frozen? Timid is crying nearby so I walk over. "What is wrong?" I asked, afraid of the answer. "He has come, and _she_ is loose." I was instantly afraid. Rage, the spawn of my father, Trigon… not someone I want to meet in a dark alley. Suddenly Brave runs by. She is tiny. Fear appears, and she is huge. I looked at Wisdom, for help. She shook her head. "Sorry, I don't understand. But I have good news." "_What?_" I was desperate. Anything would help. Wisdom beamed. "You're not dead yet Raven. If you were, we would be too." I smiled… then frowned. A door had been shut and locked. Suddenly I heard a voice: "Raven! Raven where are you?" Suddenly my cloak disappeared from over my head. "Raven?" I whirled around. I didn't recognize the boy standing above me. "Who… who are you?"

Who? Who is this man? I tried to remember but couldn't. "Raven, come on, we have to get out of here!" "Who are you?" I repeated. The boy frowned. "Don't you remember?" He asked. I shook my head no and looked past him. "My name is Robin remember?" I sighed. _How many times is he going to ask?_ "No." Robin groaned and started to tell a story. "This is the story of Raven. She was my very good friend, and she was very brave. Together, we fought evil. We beat monsters, and villains, and we kept our city safe. But even though she was doing good, Raven was always afraid that deep down inside, she was bad. See, from the day she was born, people told her that some day, something terrible was going to..." before he could continue some monsters attacked us. He fought them off, but as a result, I fell off the edge of a cliff. I was terrified, as Robin rescued me, when we landed, I glanced back at Robin. "Thank you Robin." He looked over. "You remember?" I nodded. "But your task is hopeless. No one can defeat Trigon. He is too powerful! There is no hope!" I looked away. "It is the end of the world." Robin turned to face me. "Yeah, it's the end of the world. But so what? We're still here, still fighting, still friends." I looked at him in disbelief. "Look at me, Robin! There's nothing I can do! There isn't any hope!" Robin grinned. We were nearing the top, as we left the underground behind, Robin turned to me and said, "Then I guess... I'll just have to have enough hope for the both of us." Robin placed me in a safe location before he and the other Titans started to fight.

Hopeless that was their mission. Hopelessness that is what grips me. But wait… their beating him! Suddenly the Titans were thrown off of him. As this happened, I ran out. I shook Robin' shoulder. "Please!" I begged him, "You have to get up!" His only response was a groan. I glanced behind me. It looms there still. I realized with shock, that this was not my destiny! With renewed energy I stoop up, I shot some of my magic at him to gain his attention. He turned in anger. "You only still exist because I chose for you to. You have retained a small fraction of you powers because I let you. I am your father and creator, and you will obey me."

Father? No. The other Titans were up now. I regained the magic I had stored in them and I regained everything. I turned. "You may have created me…" I started glow. I transformed. I was tall again, I wore white now. "But you were _never_ my father." I walked towards him blasting him with my white energy. "Fathers are kind. Fathers protect you. Fathers raise you. I was protected by the monks of Azarath. I was raised by my friends. _They_ are my family, _this_ is my home, and _you_ are not welcome here!" I rose up and was engulfed in white light. When it was over, my creator was dead, but my family was alive, and just as annoying as ever. Starfire turned to me in amazement. "Raven that was…" Cyborg cut in. "Unbelievable!" I smiled. "No it wasn't." I gave my love a hug. "_Somebody_ believed." As I looked at them I smiled. Robin grinned. "You have your whole life ahead of you. You can decide your own destiny." I looked at him, at my friends, at my family. "I guess in the end, there really is no end, just new beginnings."


End file.
